In Love With the Night
by MistressSara
Summary: Just a little follow up to my other story A Killer Reunion. I'd suggest reading that one first. JMOFC. Read and Review please.


Late Night

Author: Mistress Sara

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the OFC Sara Cohen, I created her, that's right me. Law and Order SVU was created by someone else, Dick Wolf; cool guy makes a good cop show. Anyway, enjoy the story

"Hey John, what are you still doing here?" Cragen asked, coming out of his office. Most of the small desk lights had already been turned off but John Munch's remained illuminated.

"Trying to finish the paper work for the Kline case." John said, looking up from the file in front of him as his Captain sat down in the chair next to the desk.

"How's Sara doing?"

"She's okay… moved in with me, she was having a lot of trouble going back to her apartment after everything that's happened there." John sighed, leaning back in his own chair.

"That's understandable… go home John. You can finish that up tomorrow." Cragen said, standing up and continuing his walk towards the elevators. John let out another sigh then threw down his pen and reached over turning off the desk lamp.

-------------------- ----------------------- --------------------------- ---------------------- -------------

John slowly opened the apartment door. The living room housed moving boxes, organized in two piles of empty and full. As soon as Sara was able to take the sling off her arm she was able to get more of her things unpacked and organized. John couldn't help but smile when he saw that she left out some of her books that he already had in the bookcase.

He had to smile when he noticed little things that showed how much a like they were. They had a lot of the same books and movies, a lot of the same views. John laid his coat over the back of the sofa and walked back towards the bedroom.

The light on the nightstand was still on and causing a soft glow through out the room. Sara was lying on the bed; she was wearing one of his shirts, which was too big on her. She had fallen asleep while reading, a book was resting on her chest and she still had her glasses on.

John had never seen her look so beautiful. No make up on, her long hair spilling down her shoulders. He slowly made his way towards her; careful not to wake her he reached for the book that was moving up and down on her chest as she breathed constantly. He fought to contain a laugh of amusement when he read the cover of the book. One of his JFK conspiracy guides.

"John?" She murmured, looking up at him through half opened eyes.

"Hi." He replied, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Hi… what time is it?" She asked as she took her glasses off and put them on the nightstand.

"A little after midnight."

"Were you at work this whole time?"

"Yeah, we were out of the office most of the day so I was catching up on some paperwork." He said standing up and beginning to get changed for bed. Sara threw back the sheets on the other side of the bed and slid over. . "You could've stayed on the other side." John said getting into bed next to her.

"That's okay, I only sleep on your side of the bed when you're late." She smiled, curling up under the covers.

"You better be careful, people might think that you have a crush on me." John smirked at her as he took off his glasses and put them on the nightstand.

"I think I might be a little bit past a crush." She smirked back, moving closer to him as he turned off the light and shifted into the bed.

"Good to know." John said, pressing a kiss against her forehead. "Hey… I'm glad that I can come home to you…" He whispered softly to her.

"I'm glad that you come home to me." She whispered back. "Now go to sleep." She laughed, putting one of her arms over his stomach as he put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

The apartment was quiet, the two slept soundly. Happily entwined with each other. They had fallen in love with each other and finally the night was no longer lonely.

-------------------------- -------------------------------- ------------------------- --------------

That's all, just a little piece. Reviews are welcomed… HINT HINT.


End file.
